1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for detecting the recording and reproducing state of a video tape recorder (VTR), which can effectively be used for the case in which audio band signals are first converted to pulse code modulation signals (PCM codes) and then are recorded and/or reproduced by a VTR.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, uniform discrimination signals for indicating whether a VTR is in a recording state or a reproducing state are not produced from the VTR. Therefore, conventionally, a PCM adapter apparatus, which is adapted to the VTR used as a recording/reproducing device and having both a recording circuit and a reproducing circuit therein. These two circuits are continuously operated. Alternatively, the PCM adapter apparatus is further provided with a selection switch for selecting one of the recording and reproducing states the selection switch is manually actuated simultaneously with the manual operation of the VTR. However, in the former case, the amount of hardware for the PCM adapter apparatus is large. In the latter case, the manual operation of the apparatus is relatively complicated. The prior art thus has such disadvantages.